


entirely professional

by behradtarazi



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Beelzebub Uses They/Them Pronouns, Denial, Feelings Realization, Other, Pining, The Archangel Fuckin' Gabriel Is An Idiot, a little bit, gabriels a fucking disaster, just gabriel's thoughts as he realizes he's got it bad for bee, wrote this in about ten minutes leave me alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behradtarazi/pseuds/behradtarazi
Summary: gabriel realizes he's accidentally caught feelings.





	entirely professional

gabriel absolutely does not condone fraternising with the enemy. it’s disgraceful, and casts all of heaven and the chain of command in a bad light.

however, it’s perfectly fine that he’s been meeting with beelzebub every week for the past three months.

it’s not fraternization, after all - just a logical choice, the leaders of heaven and hell getting together to figure out how to carry on after the apocalypse was averted, a demon became immune to holy water and an angel to hellfire, and the ineffable and the great plans (or the ineffable great plan, they weren’t quite sure yet) was called into question.

the whole thing is entirely professional in nature. 

they meet in a bar, have a few drinks that both of them always forget to clear out of their system, complain about their underlings, trade a few jokes, and occasionally flirt a little. it’s rare that any actual work ever gets done. 

see? it’s not fraternization at all.

oh, fuck.

gabriel’s been fraternising with the enemy.

uriel’s never going to let this go.

if he tells the other archangels, that is. and he has to, right? to get himself in check and make sure that nothing like this ever happens to any of them again. that’s the proper thing to do, to put a stop to all of it immediately.

but...gabriel doesn’t really want to stop.

he  _ likes  _ bee (when did they stop being beelzebub and become bee? he isn’t sure), likes their mildly sadistic humor and laugh, likes it when  _ he’s _ the one who makes them laugh. it’s nice, spending time with them, and he enjoys it much more than spending time with the other archangels, who’s only jokes are always related to the almighty’s ‘sound of music’ obsession, which got old a few decades ago.

speaking of the almighty, she definitely would not approve of his actions. getting seduced by the prince of hell, really! it’s ridiculous.

except it’s not like she’s around to say anything about it.

no, he didn’t think that. that’s horrible, disobedient and disrespectful, and he did not think it. he would never. he’s spent eternity serving god’s wishes, doing what he thought she intended for him to do, it’s what he was created for, after all.

it’s nice to do something just for himself, for a change.

but no.

no, he’s being ridiculous. he must end this silly infatuation immediately, must get back on task.

yes, it’s decided. he’ll see beelzebub at their next meeting and tell them that he can’t continue this arrangement for some reason or another, and then he’ll leave before they can protest or he gets the chance to do something stupid, like kiss them.

...what would that be like? kissing them, that is? would it-

no, no,  _ no. _ this won’t do, he has to stop!

he knows that he’s not going to.


End file.
